James Finnegan
|birth=Oct. 1st, 1987 . Los Santos SA. |death= |hidep= |race= |gender= Male |height=175cm |hair= Venetian chestnut |eyes= Blue |skin= Pale |actor= Henry Cavill |hidec= |family= Finlay "Fin Fin" Finnegan Maria Finnegan |affiliation= Gaccione Crime Family |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= Blackline™ }} James "Jim" Finnegan is an born in the Jefferson neighborhood of Los Santos, having very brief affiliation with the Gaccione Crime Family. His parents were Irish immigrants from who fled to the states after his father, Finley Finnegan, was blamed for affiliation with the . 1980s Jim was born at Four Points in Jefferson, 2 years after his parents moved to the states. His upbringing was classical Irish, being taught most of his native customs, as well as inheriting the native Irish accent, despite never actually having lived there. His family's wealth was below average and he had to help them make end's meet any way he could, resorting to part-time jobs in delivering newspapers, mail and sometimes helping out in various mechanical or chop shops, which earned him his knack for mechanics. His childhood definitely wasn't a peaceful one. To help support his family, his father had brief affiliation with the then-active Jeffersontown Mob, which made his marriage plummet and James himself was often the witness of scandals between his parents, as well as physical abuse on his mother, induced by his excessive abuse of acohol. When Jim was but a frail 5 years old, his parents divorced and his mother filed abuse charges, as well as a restraining order against his father, who later moved back to Dublin. With only his mother left to care for him, Jim had a bumpy early life and their further deteriorated budget meant he couldn't afford superior education. Despite being a sharp mind whose ability to plow through high grades with enviable skill was nothing short of astounding, James was a poor student. His attendance was at an all time low and several times, he was threatened to be expelled. His troubled childhood often induced aggression in his young mind and he usually got in fights, which caused him to get pretty estranged from the rest of his class. Eventually, he did manage to finish highscool, but never went to college due to not being able to afford it, meaning that he didn't get his hopes up to become a lawyer or doctor later on in his life. Affiliation with the GCF At the age of 20, James moved out of Jefferson with the only living childhood friend he kept in touch, Sebastian Neville. The two rented their own apartment near Glen Park and helped each other get through life's hardships. Since both of them had no real education and a window of opportunity for a prosperous career, they did all they could to survive. It was obvious that part time jobs didn't cut it and, being really low in the monetary department, the duo were ready to do anything to get their lives jumpstarted. Coincidentally, they were about to. Outside of an restaurant, they were approached by a man and offered to work for them. What they did mostly consisted of , but things like muscle work and even battery weren't unheard of. Though their job wasn't exactly honorable, the two made a lot of money and connections. While Seb was more into the drug selling game, Jim acted as their employer's majordomo, making sure he didn't have to get his hands too dirty if the situation called for it. Although the pay was good and the things he did were right up Jim's alley, he resented having to work as someone else's "bitch boy", as he referred to it. He began aspiring to start being his own man and taking his own decisions, but at that time, his partner had decided to pull out of the game while he still could, before things got ugly. Scolding him for his decision, the two had a brief disagreement, before splitting ways. James continued to sporadically do more dirty work, but eventually had to move out of town for his father's funeral, thus abruptly ending his affiliation with the Gaccione. Post-crime Jim remained in for a few months, not alerting anyone of his whereabouts or the reason for his departure. Although always harboring deep-seated resent for his father, he couldn't help but be grief stricken by his passing. From what he learned, Finlay Finnegan was shot by smalltime members of the while he was on his way to , the reason being that he spotted them robbing a small betting shop. After returning to the , he met up with Sebastian again, who informed him about his intentions of starting a new life the legal way. That, coupled with his father's death and his growing resent for both the criminal life and himself for indulging in it, has made him consider a change of pace as well. In the days after his return to Los Santos, Jim slowly slumped back into the ebb and flow of everyday life, avowedly no longer a criminal in his own eyes. Along with Sebastian, he went on about the daily mundane tasks a male in his mind twenties should be, such as socializing, going to clubs and finding a job. With his friend as a proxy, he met with a girl named Jessica Espinoza and the two began going out, without labeling it as dating per se. Although finding himself clicking with her, Jim's relationship with her came to an abrupt end after a poorly planned out date, followed by an unfortunate sequence of events, which prompted their separation. In his grief, he drove off the highway by accident and suffered a volatile bike crash. After being out almost an entire day in a coma, James awoke with good news on his initial physical health, with no internal hemorrhaging or organ damage. Although the crash had woken a dormant condition of acute peripheral . Medically, he was diagnosed with 2 to 5 years until his arm starts rapidly deteriorating in motor functions and no more than 10 before he fully loses its usage. Being in nigh constant, not so severe, but rapidly progressing pain, he was prescribed for pain relief. In the days after his dismissal, he found out about a tryst between his former romantic interest and best friend, which impacted him quite heavily. Grief-stricken and bottling up anger, he began to resort to frequent intakes of alcohol, abuse of to ward off the vicodin's sleepiness state, as well as as an extreme antidepressant. His natural, optimistic personality having drastically shifted into a constantly irritated state, having a radically view on the world. Jim's story is updated regularly as it progresses. Last revision: 26th Harleyblackline.jpg|Jim's bike